First Change
by Netiri Vi Britannia
Summary: Yusei's recently been turned into a werewolf and is now going though his first change and Jack's gonna be there for him every step of the way. One-shot lame summary i know. AUTHORS NOTE FOR THOSE WHO READ GUARDIAN VAMPIRE AT THE AND OF THE STORY


Hello people realised my first copy of this was CRAP and i know this probably won't be much better i just didn't read through it before i published. Sorry! So it's all pretty much the same only it's edited  
now before I start in this story when they are in their wolf form they are the size of the wolves in twilight.

Now on with the story…I own nothing…enjoy

* * *

"Yusei, it's the only way," a tall blonde whispered as he cupped my cheek. I looked down and nodded as I leaned into his touch and followed him into a dank storage unit.

Now before you go jumping to conclusions he's not going to hurt me or anything like that, actually it's quite the opposite. We're here to stop me from hurting people, cause you see I'm a werewolf and unfortunately…it's a full moon tonight…and I was bitten 29 days ago, making this my first change. So I'm a little scared.

See Jack's also a werewolf…oh by the way he's my boyfriend and is the one who's locking me up in this storage unit. Anyway, Jack's kind of the reason I'm in this mess, about a month ago, during the last full moon Jack had broken free of his restraints and when he did he couldn't control his urges and accidently bit me. However before he could kill me my friends Crow and Kalin restrained him. Oh and another thing Crow and Kalin are vampires…go figure, right?

Anyway, now that you know the back-story I guess I should get back to what's happening to me now. The storage unit I'm in is quite large with creamy coloured steel walls, so this should be able to hold me. It's also had a mini camera installed to watch my change, creepy hugh?  
"Kalin…lock the door," Jack ordered as he sat down against the back wall with me. I was surprised: Jack had told me we would have to be locked up separately, just in case.  
"Jack, I don't think that's such a-"  
"Just do it!" Jack shouted as he pulled me into his arms and I snuggled closer. Kalin obeyed much to my surprise; he's normally the one to give the orders.

"So…what now?" I asked. He looked down at me, the next thing I knew, his lips gently met mine and when he pulled away he smiled slightly.  
"Well we'll see if we can be in the same storage unit and not kill each other." I laughed half-heartedly as I felt him tighten his grasp around me.

It was now 11:59 at night and Jack had decided to remove his good trench coat and shirt, revealing his sun kissed body and rock hard abs as he paced the length of the storage unit. I refused to strip in front of a camera and know that Kalin and Crow could be watching.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through me, wracking my skull and making me see double, then another pain, and another, each becoming more painful and forcing to give voice to my agony. I looked up and could see Jack was breathing hard but was managing; obviously being a werewolf for all of your life like Jack's been helps. He came over to me and said something that I couldn't understand. All of a sudden, my vision clouded as I began to feel my bones break, dislocate and expand causing cries of pure agony to rip from my throat. Black fur began to cover my skin and my nails turned to claws, I couldn't stand watching my transformation so I closed my eyes, which wasn't a good idea as darkness consumed me.

* * *

POV Change Kalin

Man I felt so sorry for Yus, I mean he should never have had to experience this sort of pain! Crow and I sat on either side of the blue roller door to the storage unit, listening to our little brother scream his lungs out in pain as the clock struck the 24th hour.  
"Do you think Yus is gonna be alright?" asked Crow  
_That's the million dollar question Crow, _"I'm sure he'll be fine," I replied.

* * *

POV Change Yusei

I woke up to something wet touching my face. I opened my eyes and was met with Jack's face as he licked my cheek. I growled softly in disapproval to his actions and stood up and as I did I realised I had changed into the new form I was hopefully supposed to get used to. I looked like a regular wolf only much, much, much bigger! From what I could see I was an all black wolf, but when I looked up at Jack, I saw that he was pretty much my opposite, aside from him being bigger than I am, he had pristine white fur and his normal violet eyes encircled with a yellow ring.

Suddenly I could smell something, which I assumed was Kalin and Crow. Jack told me that I would have a fantastic smell for Vampires and that every urge in my body would want to rip them to shreds. I couldn't control myself as I flung my body at the roller door continuously, leaving huge dents in the metal. As I readied myself to charge again, I felt Jack lock his jaws onto the back of my neck and dragged me away from the door like a mother wolf would do to its youngling and much to my displeasure, which I showed by growling at him.

He crawled up to me and laid over my body in an obvious attempt to pin me down. I made a grunting sort of noise at feeling Jack dropping his body onto mine which also hurt. I snapped my jaws at his face, which he dodged but was angered by it as he closed his, mouth around the right side of my neck tightly, forcing a whimper to escape me and to submit. He let go and started to lick the spot he had roughly bitten; I slowly started to relax as he continued to nudge, lick and rub me. I managed somehow to rolled onto my side and began to lick his face. He repositioned himself so that he laid behind me as I rolled back onto my stomach, I felt Jack rest his head on mine as I slowly drifted to the peaceful world of sleep.

* * *

I woke for the second time that morning but was happy to see that I was human again. I looked down and saw Jack's arms gently wrapped around my waist; I also realised I was naked. I could feel my cheeks heat up and felt Jack move behind me .

"You should have removed your clothes before you changed, koi," he whispered in my ear, "now you have no clothes to leave with." I could swear my face was doing a fantastic tomato impersonation.  
"I didn't want Crow and Kalin to see me naked." _Well that plan failed!  
_Jack just chuckled as he rolled me over and gently kissed my lips. He gently licked my bottom lip, requesting entrance which I happily obliged to. His gently tickled and caressed my back making me moan into the kiss. When we broke apart for air Jack kissed my forehead, tighten his grip around me and said "Well you really didn't think that one through did you," he paused and kissed my cheek, "I had a feeling something like this would happen, I'll ask Kalin or Crow to go get the spare clothes from my runner."

I sighed as I leaned up to capture his lips in another tender kiss, which he returned with equal kindness as he gently cupped my cheek and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Jack."

"And I love you Yusei."

* * *

I know cheesy corny but I couldn't resist and I know it's not great I had all of these ideas to describe the change but I fell asleep typing it and forgot

Sorry

R&R if it's not too much trouble for those of you who read Guardian Vampire I have had it pointed out by KatxuyaSuramis that I haverushed it (and she's right) so I'm rewriting it however I'm on holidays so it should be up with a new chappie by the weekend…hopefully I'm a vampire…I sleep all day and am awake all night so i'm pretty sure it should be up by then.

Again Read and Review please let me know what you think cause this is the first time i've written a change for a werewolf so yeah ^-^


End file.
